


Ten Seconds

by shopgirl152



Series: The Beak Shorts [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Being a hero, Countdown, Different Perspective, Drama, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Beak Suit, The Beak episode, ticking clock, what you didn't see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Khaka Peu Peu about to crush the citizens of Danville and Isabella in peril, Phineas has ten seconds to figure out a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> I ADORE this episode. It's just so full of Phinabella goodness. Plus, I was always curious as to what was running through Phineas's head during this scene and how he got there so fast.
> 
> I'll also admit that this isn't one of my stronger, more well written fanfics. It's more of an imagined extended/deleted scene from this episode than anything else.

"Oh no! Isabella!" Phineas watched in horror as his best friend toppled off the ledge, grabbing hold with one hand.

"Beak! Save me!"

"I'm coming!" Phineas looked frantically from Isabella to the falling sign.

"Oh no! Two problems, one beak!" Khaka Peu Peu laughed in triumph.

Phineas looked down at Ferb, his mind racing. "Okay Ferb, that sign is falling fast and Isabella can't hold on forever." He checked his watch. "The way I see it, we have about ten seconds to—“

"I can't hold on much longer!"

"Ferb, you take care of the sign, I'll save Isabella!" Ferb nodded, flipping a button on the control panel, causing the Beak's face to pop open.

Phineas jumped out of the Beak suit, racing toward Isabella. He checked his watch again, face pale. "Six seconds!"

Five...

He ran full tilt, feet pounding the ground.

Four...

Getting closer. He was almost there. She was still holding on by a finger.

Three...

"Oh no! She's slipping!"

Two...

He increased his speed, diving toward the ledge.

"Aaaahhhh!"

 

One.

"Gotcha!" He grabbed her just as her fingers lost their grip. He pulled her up, trying to catch his breath.

"Phineas? But what happened to the Beak?"

He looked over his shoulder, breathing a quiet sigh of relief as Ferb ran toward the falling sign, launching the Beak suit off the ledge and smashing the sign to pieces as the crowd cheered below.

Isabella smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks for coming back Phineas."

"No problem." In the distance, he could hear the rocket launchers start up. "Uh, gotta go!" He ran towards the ledge, jumping off, landing squarely in the Beak suit. "Okay Ferb, start her up!" Ferb saluted, revving the engines, causing the Beak to rocket upwards.

Phineas smiled at the look of disbelief and awe on Isabella's face. "Don't worry, your friend is fine. He...landed on a ledge...but, don't look for him, cause...he crawled in a window. You know, perhaps I'm over explaining this. Gotta go!"

As the suit took off, he glanced down at Isabella one more time. She was still staring in disbelief. He chuckled. "You know Ferb, I kind of like being a super hero."


End file.
